


Desire in the Blood

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a daring expedition in search of red lyrium, Inquisitor Lavellan is injured by a desire demon and corrupted by its blood, driving her body mad with arousal.  With no lover, it is up to her closest comrades to save her.  The cure?  Fufill her deepest desires.  But who does she desire to fufill her dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The situation is dub-con due to a sex pollen situation but I have tried to make it very clear she consents to the actual hanky panky. Based on a random Kink prompt for the Tumblr Kink Prompt challenge.

The horns had sounded, the Inquisitor returned. Yet something was different. The normally jubilant atmosphere was absent and a heavy silence hung on those who stayed in the courtyard. Eager to see the Inquisitor (more than he should admit) he traipsed to the main hall, his pace quick, a smile brushing away the fatigue.

Liala had been thrown into the mire with the Inquisiton and being labelled a Herald, he had marvelled at her ability to adapt and grow. Their friendship growing from their late night conversations on the battlements, sleep eluding her as much as him. It was these late night talks that haunted her in her absences, mahogany hair loose and untamed down her back, rosy lips making the simplest words seem sinful.

Skirting past the nobility he noticed Varric had note returned to read his mail and even the regular gossips who haunted the alcoves were missing.

“Commander!” called a scout emerging from Josephine’s office. “You are required in the War Room, immediately.”

“Thank you. But I…”

“Sister Leliana insisted it was now Ser. It regards the latest reconnaissance by the Inquisitor.”

That caught his attention. With a gracious nod he left the scout who dashed off into the hold. His curiosity piqued he entered without knocking, the heavy atmosphere worse than the hall. Varric, Cole and Iron Bull sat huddled around the table, blood covering their clothes, faces haggard and tired. Cole sat folded on the chair, arms wrapped around his knees gently rocking, while Bull and Varric nursed wine. Dread overwhelmed Cullen.

“What is it?” fear creeping through his veins. “What’s happened?”

“There has been an incident and the Inquisitor was injured, but there was a complication. Gentlemen, if you would.”

“We were in the Hinterlands scouting reports of red lyrium.” Began Varric, ever the storyteller. “Sparkler here took down the magical barrier and we headed inside. As we went deeper it became clear more than just red lyrium was dwelling there.”

  
“As soon as we hit the main cave chamber we were set upon by demons. Mostly shades to begin with, but as we cut them down more still came.” Continued Iron Bull. “The Lyrium drew them there and kept them strong. We were pushed to the edge, a drop to the lower level below.”

“Something saw us in the dark, seeking, searching. It called to them and they attacked, while it hunted what it wanted.” Mumbled Cole. “It’s burning her,”

“I know kid.” Comforted Varric. “We don’t know when but something dragged her into the dark. A tail, a claw I’m not sure. We kept clearing the demons till we could get to her but we heard her talking and screaming at something.”

“A Desire Demon.” Added Bull. “Bitch had pulled her into the chamber below, knocking her bow from her hand and she was injured. By the time we could get to her, she was in a bad way.”

“Claws cutting, tongue tasting, songs stripping the soul. It tempted her with what she wanted most. When she didn’t take it, it hurt her, promising better things. It loved her till it didn’t. That’s when it tried to take what it wanted. Black like its heart, sweet but bitter in the throat, burning in the veins.”

“The beast poured its blood into her smeared it over her wounds, as she screamed and tried to fight free. We dispatched it with ease, but the damage was done.”

“Poultices mended most of the damage and we cornered an apostate or two and offered them a chance to live in exchange for a healing. But the blood still held onto her, Solas can explain its effects clearly once he’s finished mending her, but she is refusing to leave the tower.”

The solemn atmosphere made sense now, Cullen’s own heart sinking. He knew the cruelty a desire demon could wreak on a person’s mind but to ingest it’s blood? Even he did not know it’s effects.

An hour passed, Cole’s constant mumbling a distraction in the silence. Cullen maintained a death like grip on the pommel of his blade, the only thing that grounded him. Solas entered the room with a gentle knock he face set in a heavy frown.

“I am afraid it is not good news.” Began the elf. Cullen gripped tighter the urge to scream and tear the room apart growing. “As you described she has ingested a goodly amount of demon blood. It will not turn her, but it has side effects. In the case of the desire demon, it has heightened her sexual arousal and desire leaving her vulnerable to temptation. A demon will use this for difficult cases. Send them into a sexual frenzy with their blood then watch them fall to temptation easily, in fact due to their heightened arousal they often lay with their prey frequently, making them tame.”

“But what does that mean for the Inquisitor? Can she be cured?” added Josephine.

“It means that the demon blood within her has set her body into a state of constant arousal. In fact she refused my magic initially afraid she could not stop herself.” Solas gratefully accepted the offered wine. “It also presents problems in her treatment. The best cure would be if she had a lover or willing partner sleep with her to satisfy her desires. Sex with the demon calms the prey, the same would be said if she lay with anyone. The other method would be to wait for it to burn out of her system.” Solas sighed rubbing his neck. “She is refusing to let someone lay with her.”

Cullen released a breath he did not realise he was holding. It was silly his relief, she was still in danger, but the beast inside him was sated that she would take no other.

“To wait it out is a dangerous approach, there are none I know of who have survived this treatment before. Their hearts have given out first.”

“So either she lays with someone…or she dies?” summed up Sera.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Shite.”

“But if she is refusing, perhaps we could use her heightened state to our advantage.” Mused Leliana. “Like bait for a fish.”

“You mean dangle some man flesh in front of her and see if she bites?” teased Dorian.

“Exactly. As unethical as it would be, if we can tempt her to change her mind, perhaps she can be saved.”

“But she has no lover.” Added Blackwall, “Are we just going to hang every man in Skyhold in front of her?”

“No.” growled Cullen. “One of us, someone she can trust. If we must.”

“So what, you are going to go against her wishes and sell out her body to the highest bidder?” shouted Sera. “She’s not some penny bit!”

“So you expect us to let her die?” snapped Solas.

“No, but…”

“Then you are unqualified to argue.”

“But how do we know what her desires are?”

“We must present her choices.” Stated Leliana, “We must be realistic in this matter. Varric you are first, she has always liked your company. If you consent to this of course.”

The two exited leaving the others to mull over the seedy task at hand.

“We may as well be prepared.” Uttered Solas, as Cullen tried to contain his anger. “Who else would be willing?”

“She is not a slab of meat!” Roared the Commander. “She is not something to be flogged or shared in a lottery.”

“I did not intend to enrage you, Commander, merely be practical.”

“Well I certainly volunteer.” Growled Iron Bull. “If she wants me, I will go to her.”

“I can hug her?” added Cole, sometimes it makes her better.

“Cole’s out.” Growled Bull.

“I withdraw. I cannot, I could not.” Mumbled Blackwall morosely exiting the room.

“I will submit.” Added Solas, “Commander?”  
“Yes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana and Varric returned, still grim.

“She has agreed to consider any volunteers. But she will refuse anyone she does not desire, she will not ask the man she desires for fear of coercing him. Oh and no Cole. She cares for him, but would not want him to feel obligated to heal her.”

“Then we must take turns and hope she sees sense.” Added Solas.

“As the biggest I’m going first.” Laughed Iron Bull.

Cullen snorted with disgust. “I will not stay here and watch as you line up like dogs in heat. I will be in my chambers.” He pushed past Solas, the elf unmoving.

“A good thing Commander.” Whispered the elf, his voice low for the Commander. “Elvehn women often seek out their own kind. I’m sure she will not find what she is looking for with the shem or Qunari.”

He stormed out without a word, his anger burning as he returned to work. Work did little to temper his mood, many scouts went skittering in fear.  He had managed little before Solas darkened his door.

“Iron Bull and I were rejected.” He commented quietly. “It seems that I was wrong to be so prideful and sure. If you are still willing, you are next.”

The walk to her tower had never seemed so far away, the stairs impassable. With heavy steps he climbed. Doubt flooding his mind. What if she rejected him? He had thought about her for so long, to find she rejected him, how would he cope? Her door loomed before him, his hand hesitant to knock. The wood dull under his touch.

“Who is it?” she called her voice breathy.  
“Cullen.” A scraping of metal on wood and the door opened. Cullen had to bite back a groan. She was wearing a thin night dress, a thin strap hanging off one shoulder, the creamy globes of her breasts heaving, her eyes wide with lust.

“Finally.” Her lips finding his in a heated kiss pushing him against the bannister as fingers worked into his armour. He groaned as her tongue swept across his lips and he granted her access. His tongue fighting hers for dominance. Her hands continued to roam caressing his hair, arms and finally his cock, before she broke away her eyes wide in panic. “I…no…I can’t. I can’t do this.” She backed away into her room. Taking breaths to steady his breathing he followed, the curtains cast aside and the door to the balcony open.

Taking slow and steady steps he walked across her room, soft moans and pleas coming from the balcony.

“Ahhh Cullen, please…creators. Yes! Ahhh. I’m yours!” Was she talking to herself? He pondered. Stepping through the door he was faced with a beautiful sight. Eyes closed and furrowed, her gown forced up and fingers spearing her pussy as she rolled a nipple in one hand.

“Oh I sincerely hope so.” He growled shocking her from her actions.

“Shit. Cullen. What the…I thought. Shit.” She covered herself much to his dismay.

“Don’t stop.” He ordered. “Maker are you beautiful.”

“Why are you here?” she gasped. “I thought I said…”

“You said finally, and here I find you calling my name. All signs that you are lying.”

“Shit. I just, I can’t, I don’t know.”

“Talk.”

“How can I be sure that you want me?”

“Oh love, I intend to show you thoroughly. To your heart’s desire. If you want me.”

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes.”

“Tell me what you want.” He unbuckled his armour placing it on the floor, his chest plate the last piece leaving him only in his linens. “What do you desire?”

“You.” She gasped. “Inside me, in my mouth, in any way you want.”

“Still too broad. Be specific, I want you to touch yourself as you do.” His voice laden with desire. He knelt before her easing her legs apart so he could see. She was hesitant, but her eyes betrayed her. With slow movements she circled her entrance before moving to her clit a slow and steady rhythm her eyes rolling in her head. “What do you want?”

“I want to be yours,” she moaned. “In body and soul. I want to give you everything I am, and surrender to you. I want to be on my knees, hair fisted in your hands as you fuck my mouth till your come runs down my chin. Not just in bed, but wherever you see fit, whenever you need, I want to be yours to use.” Her hips bucked as she slid a finger inside. “I want any pleasure you see fit to give, or punish me if I am a disappointment. Bent over your desk ass exposed as you spank me, denying my release till I’ve repented.” He mumbled words of encouragement as she took another finger inside. “Then when you are satisfied I deserve it I want you inside me, filling and stretching me with you cock. I have slept with no other, I want only your cock inside me in my life.” Her pace quickened. “Anytime, anywhere I would have you inside me, taking war meetings with your seed down my thighs, my pussy flooded. I would always be ready for you…ah…” he body began to spasm. “And if you agreed, I’d stay flooded till…”

“Until?”

“I bore our child!” she screamed coming apart in her orgasm, Cullen’s own cock twitching with her desire. “Cullen…Cullen…” she mumbled on repeat.

“Beautiful, beautiful.” He seared her mouth in a kiss, her body liquid to his touch. She wanted so much, to give him so much, his heart swelled with love.

“I’m sorry, it must seem so…I’m sorry!” she covered her face embarrassed.

“Don’t ever be ashamed, not with me.”

“But…”

“No, Maker, I never thought I would be here, let alone desire this. But I approve. Heartily.” He trailed his hands over her body, “I want to taste you, can I?”

“Yes.”

“Take off your dress, and lie on the stone.” He ordered, with shaking legs she complied, her body twitching against the cold stones, but Cullen would take full advantage of their privacy. Removing his shirt and breeches, he stood in his smalls. “Open.” She complied eagerly, raising her knees and spreading her legs wide. Her glistening pussy open and exposed. On hands and knees he knelt before her stroking a finger through her folds.

“I want to hear you.” She opened her mouth to protest but was stifled by a scream as he traced his tongue over her slit. “Maker, you taste…” he didn’t finish his sentence but showed her in actions delving his tongue into her licking and tasting and teasing. His fingers keeping her on edge, small fingers ran through his hair, her cries growing desperate. Lifting her hips he pressed deeper rotating in small circles before sliding a finger inside. Her broken screams as she came flooding the open sky. “Beautiful.” He licked her essence from his lips before kissing her, letting her taste herself. “How do you feel?”

“Still hot, but it’s eased a little. I can think again. Oh Cullen…” tears began to form.

“It’s alright.” Scooping her into his arms he took them inside wrapping her under the blankets body limp. Closing the glass doors, he snuggled beside her holding her close as tears shook her. He knew the horror she felt, he had felt it himself. “I’m here, you are loved, you are safe.” He whispered like a prayer to her, grounding her with him, her small hand held tightly in his.

“Cullen…” her voice a tremble. “You didn’t…can I?” she asked.

“It’s alright, this is about you…” he smiled warmly, kissing her gently. Slowly her hand wormed through the heavy blankets before resting over his smalls, his cock already hard and straining. Gentle fingers traced him, his growl a low rumble in his chest. “Love, it’s alright,”

“I want to…I desire it.” She moaned into his neck, her tongue tracing his collar bone as she pushed the covers down trailing her nails down his chest before divesting him of his underwear his cock springing free. “Can I?” she mumbled pressing a kiss to his abdomen.

He nodded, his breath seizing at her smile. Soft kisses trailed further down his abdomen, her tongue dancing around his muscles as a warm kiss pressed onto his cock, with a sharp intake of breath he steeled himself as her tongue trailed from base to tip, swirling the head to collect the first drop of precum, her hand massaging the base of his cock as she continued to kiss and lick at his cock, her soft lips drawing him in and teasing with curls of her tongue. Cullen grasped at the sheets the cloth tight in his fingers resisting the urge to move her or take control. The fabric tore under his nails as she took him deeper sucking him and lapping him with her tongue.

“Maker, Liala…” he gasped with stuttered breath, his fingers drifting to her hair, “I won’t last…” she moaned in response. “Not like this, I don’t want to finish like this, please.” With reluctance she pulled away, licking her lips like a cat with cream. With crooked finger he beckoned her closer as she crawled towards him, tipping her chin to take her in a searing kiss. She moaned as she rocked against him, her juices coating his cock as she desperately rocked him against her clit.

“Vehnan I need…” she moaned almost a cry.

“I know, I know…” he comforted rolling her under him. “But...love…you said…”

“You are my first…” she smiled weakly. “…the only one I have wanted…want.” She mumbled through kisses. “Please Cullen, I’m sure, I’m ready…please…I want to be with you as close as I can be.” She smiled caressing his face. “I love you.”

Cullen was in awe of the small woman below him, so vibrant and loving and she was his. Only his. He was overjoyed and humbled.

“I love you.” He replied, truth in every word. He would never be alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gently he positioned himself over her as she traced his lips with her fingers and tongue.

 

"Your scar is sinful, you know" she kissed him as he laughed, flipping their positions.

 

"Liala I must ask once more, are you sure?"  He positioned himself at her entrance his cock teasing against her sensitive flesh.

 

"Yes, Cullen, I want you, I want to be with you." She kissed him affectionately as he slowly pushed inside.  Liala gasped at the intrusion as her muscles relaxed and grew used to his size.  "Mythal!" She cried as he kissed away her fears and touched her body.  As the pinch subsided Liala began to respond running her hands over his body tracing his scars with her fingers, causing him to growl.  Hooking her legs over his hips he could feel her start to relax further.  "Ready for more?" He whispered lovingly as nodded.  Slowly he began to move in short shallow thrusts, moaning at the tightness of her grip.  As her moans became louder he thrust harder and deeper.  "Maker’s breath you are so sweet," he growled nipping and sucking her neck.  "Liala,"  Underneath him she was becoming wilder begging and moaning her handing pulling him closer.

 

"Deeper Cullen! I'm burning. I need you." Her nails bit in his flesh as he tilted her hips to reach her core.  "Cullen I can't!" She flailed against his thrusts her muscles shivering at with her impending orgasm.  Drawing himself almost fully out he slammed hard against her as he reached to stroke her clit.

 

"You.  Are.  Mine!" He commanded emphasising each point with a thrust, nibbling into her neck, marking her as his.

 

"Always!" She cried as she came, Cullen held on thrusting against her spasms till he could no more spilling his seed in her sweet clasp.

 

"I love you," she whispered as they lay hearts beating in unison.

 

"And I you."   Forever.   Drawing her into his arms they fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Never had a night been so peaceful for Cullen, his nightmares replaced with a calm as the soft warmth in his arms comforted him.  He drifted in his dreams thinking of her and daring to dream of a future without lyrium, with her and a family.  His family.

 

Slowly he stirred streams of light broke through the drapes highlighting her delicate features as she rested in his arms, her hazel eyes wide eyed and staring caught observing her lover.

 

"Good morning ma vhenan" she chirped.

 

"My heart, we call our lovers such." She trailed her finger across his jaw cupping his cheek.  " and you have mine." She kissed him tenderly.

 

"I love you as well ma vhenan." He mimicked trailing kissed from her brow to her nose.  "How do you feel?"  He gently trailed his hand down her back.

 

"Happy, blissful, but a little sore, nothing a poultice won't heal."  She gently turned rummaging in the bedside table producing a small potion drinking it down.  "The burning of the poison... It's subsided but I can feel it still there." She blushed.  "But it is tamed for now,".  She tucked herself under the covers as there was a knocking at her door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Inquisitor?" Called a voice.  It was Leliana.  "Inquisitor?"

 

"Maybe if we're quiet she'll go away" giggled Liala hiding under the covers dragging Cullen with her in a teasing kiss.  The knocking stopped but they failed to notice the soft footsteps padding a up the stairs.

"Inquisitor?" Queried a voice at the end of her bed causing Liala to shriek and Cullen to curse.

 

"Creators, how the hell did you get in?"  Shouted Liala knowing full well her spymaster was well equipped with all the skills necessary to pick any lock.

 

"Glad to see you alive, Good Morning Commander." She nodded as Cullen blushed, embarrassed.  "How is your uh condition?"

 

"Better but the burning is still there, just buried."

 

"Perhaps Solas could examine you again?  It would be wise as the poison was potent."

 

"If that is that you advise.."

 

Cullen groaned internally, his hopes of a lazy morning of lovemaking were quickly being brushed aside.  As Leliana excused herself, Liala and Cullen dressed in their simple tunics, urging him to leave his armour and tempered his anger with hushed words of kisses and sultry promises.  A soft knock at the door and Liala allowed Solas to enter, the elf's eyes resting on the mark he had given her the night before.  Without losing that cool composure he examined the inquisitor and found the poison had been greatly reduced which released a knot of tension Cullen had been bearing, but still much remained.  The both saw the elf out, as he turned to leave and bid his goodbyes he added offhand.

 

"It seems you both have more work to do." He smirked.

 

Cullen slammed the door enraged at his arrogance.

 

"Cull-" Laila's words were cut short, her lips taken by Cullen as he slammed her against the door pinning her with his body, his cock hard and ready as his hands searched beneath her tunic.  The cocky elf, rattling him deliberately making him jealous.  Liala responded to his rough touch her body arching and moaning his name loudly.  As Cullen dipped his fingers into her trousers she clamped her hand over her mouth and clenched her legs eyes pleading to stop.  Solas would be able to hear them.

 

"Let that arrogant bastard hear you." Cullen growled wrenching her breeches down, scooping her hands above board her head wrenching the tunic over her head.  As he pinched and teased her plump breasts.  She bit her lip trying not to moan when he suddenly flipped her, pushing so her breasts rubbed against the cold wood and pushed a finger inside her as she moaned at the sensation, the fire had returned and begun to consume them.  "So ready, so wet.  Tell me who do you belong to?"

 

Liala moaned as he pumped his finger harder adding a second digit as his thumb trailed over her clit.  "Answer ma vhenan and you can come..." He teased as she began to quiver.  Let that ass Solas here who you belong to."

 

Liala moaned and writhed, as she reached completion when Cullen would stop and she screamed.

 

"I belong to you Cullen!  Only you have my heart, body and soul." She begged tears forming with her desperation.  With swift movements he dropped his trousers and unsheathed his cock, slamming inside her reaching her core in a smooth movement as she struggled against his hands and the cold wood.  Without pause he withdrew all the way and slammed slowly and deliberately claiming every inch her orgasm building with each thrust.

 

"Please Cullen!" She begged as he trailed kisses up her back, his fingers digging into her hips for greater purchase.

 

"What vhenan?  Tell me what you want."

 

"Please... Please fuck me and fill me with your come!" She begged her words releasing the beast in him as he turned her wrapping her legs around his waist as he buried himself deep inside her freed hands grasped and scratched as he growled nipping and salving at his earlier marks, his lips seeking hers in desperation as she began to quiver.

 

"Come for me Liala," he commanded as he pushed her thighs wider apart, the head of his cock spearing her centre,  dipping his finger between her thighs he pinched her sensitive nub, sending her over the edge screaming his name as he continued to thrust extending her pleasure before his seed spilled into her filling her as she bit deeply.

 

Slowly they slid to the floor, still entangled after their embrace, panting and sweating as they recovered.  Cullen knew he was going to pay for this but for now, he was satisfied and afraid of the beast within him. She was claimed and Solas would know it.  There was a soft cough from behind the door and Liala stilled realising they had not been alone, she covered her breasts, but Cullen caught her hands and pinned them before returning his tongue to worshipping them.

 

"Point taken commander." Commented Solas his footsteps quietly padding away.

 

* * *

 

 

" I never knew you were so possessive." Laila mumbled still gasping against the door as Cullen lay atop her.

 

"Neither did I..." He panted regaining his senses.  "Maker...I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

 

"No Cullen, though I think you gave Solas's imagination some things to dwell on." She giggled as his cheeks blushed.  "Maker's breath." He cursed realising his own stupidity.  Gently he eased himself from within her sweet grasp and pulled his breeches loosely up and gently lifted her to her feet.  She shuddered as his seed soaked her thighs the sensation causing her to blush, his eyes locked on the sign she was his. Eventually they emerged late in the evening, the fire having quelled within.   Cullen wrapped an arm around Liala as they entered the throne room, suspectly absent of nobles just her loyal friends strewn around the room.

 

"Inquisitor!" Shouted Cassandra stirring the others. "Are you well?  We were worried."

 

"Thank you Cassandra I am quite healthy and happier too." She held Cullen's hand close.

 

"Is it true what they say general on the streets, lion in the sheets?" Mocked Dorian and Cullen rubbed his neck uneasily.

 

"Safe, solid, protecting and proud, he feels safe, calm when you hold him," added Cole.

 

"Stupid Templar bastard!" Mumbled Sera but still comforted her friend.

"I am glad to see you alive and well." Added Solas causing Liala to blush.


End file.
